You're Back
by AgentApril
Summary: Jaden, following Winged Kuriboh, runs into a vaguely familiar someone on the street--now it's his job to reunite long-lost father and son...yeah, know Aster's dad isn't exactly alive, but this is just sorta a "what if" fic...


**Yo, I had this story idea a few hours ago, so I decided to test it out.**

**So Jaden runs into a man while chasing WK. What he doesn't know is that the man is looking for his son after being released from the prison of a card**—**and he can help the mysterious man.**

**Takes place between season 2 and 3 and I DON'T OWN GX!**

GXGXGX

"Ahh, summer vacation—a time for rest, relaxation, and no crazy psychos plotting world domination," Jaden sighed, sprawled on his bed. Suddenly, he sat up. "I kinda miss it though—saving the world and all."

"_Kuuuu_…" Winged Kuriboh appeared at Jaden's shoulder.

"Hey, pal, where were ya? Out chilling with other monsters?"

"_Kuu!_"

"Yes?" Jaden blinked. "Which ones?"

"_Ku-Kuu!_" Kuriboh cheered gleefully.

"A…surprise? What kinda surprise?" Jaden was bouncing up and down on his bed by now. "Can I have it now?"

"_Kuuuu_."

"What do you mean, 'not for me'? Who's it for then?"

"_Kuuu-Kuuuuu_."

"_That's_ a surprise, too, huh?" Jaden pouted. "I thought _I_ was your favorite…"

Kuriboh sighed. "_Kuuuu_. _Ku-Kuuuu_. _Ku-Ku_."

"Yes! Victory!" Jaden cheered at Kuriboh finally giving in. "'Follow you,' huh? That's cool." Jaden leapt off his bed as Kuriboh floated out of the room. "Wait up!" He tore down the stairs and out the front door, hastily telling his mom he was 'going out' on the way.

GXGXGX

After about ten minutes of following Kuriboh, almost reaching Domino City limits (the Yuki's lived in the suburbs), Jaden ran smack into a man he had never seen before, knocking them both over.

"Oof, sorry!" Jaden gasped, hopping off the man. "Didn't see you!"

The man groaned, sitting up. "No problem, kid." The man had jet-black hair and small glasses. He had something about him that was familiar…but Jaden couldn't place it. "Say, do live around here? Maybe you can help me."

"Well, I—" Jaden glanced around for Winged Kuriboh, who had disappeared after he ran into the man. Jaden mentally shrugged. _This guy needs help, and I might be the one who can give him some_; _Winged Kuriboh's surprise can wait_. "Yeah, I live around here—I might be able to help you."

"Thank you, young man," The man smiled slightly and gave Jaden an address. (_Hmm, that address sounds familiar_, Jaden thought.) "Do you know where that is? This city's changed quite a bit in ten years!"

Jaden's mouth dropped. "_Ten years?_ Where've you been, man?!"

The man laughed softly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Lay it on me." Jaden grinned. "I'd believe _anything_ at this point. I mean, I've been to outer space and back in a span of about two days, I learned that the Sacred Beasts cards were buried under my school (and beat 'em), I defeated an uptight Pro League duelist (twice, even though the first time didn't count), _and_ I saved the world from a freaky _color_ from space!"

The man laughed. "You _have_ been through a lot. Alright, I'll tell you." The man sighed. "I've been trapped in a card for the past ten years."

"Whoa." Jaden blinked. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," the man muttered. Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared and circled the man's head. Jaden's eyes widened. _So this guy's the surprise_…

"Who _are_ you?" Jaden questioned, his eyes never leaving Winged Kuriboh.

"My name…" The man glanced at the ground. "…is Narcissus. Narcissus Phoenix."

"Nar-Narciss…" Jaden attempted to repeat his name, but failed miserably, due to shock. "I-I think you're going the wrong way, dude!" Jaden cried, grabbing Narcissus's arm and dragging him towards the city. "You're lucky he's in the _country_ right now! He's dueling in the Kaiba Dome in about ten minutes, I think. He's gonna _freak_ when he sees you!"

GXGXGX

Aster grinned smugly at his defeated opponent. "Shouldn't have messed with me…" he muttered to himself. Regardless, he crossed the stadium to help the fallen man to his feet.

The man thanked him and turned his back to leave, no doubt hoping to retain some of his dignity. Aster did the same, heading for the "backstage" of the duel arena. He had already gotten his things together when…

"Way to go, Aster!" he heard a familiar voice cheer.

Aster wheeled around, shocked. _No, not here_…

"Jaden?! What are you _doing_ here? How did you even know I was down here?"

"I watched the duel, silly!" Jaden cried cheerfully. "And your security guard let us into your VIP box."

"_Us_?" Aster questioned. "Don't tell me everyone _else_ is here!"

"No, but Winged Kuriboh was in your deck and he brought a certain someone out."

_Alright, that's it_. Aster rolled his eyes. _He has officially __lost it_. _Better play along_;_ I heard once that mentally insane people sometimes get violent_. "Really? Who did your Kuriboh bring out?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises," Aster deadpanned.

"Not this one!" Jaden grabbed Aster's hand and forcibly dragged him from backstage.

"Jaden!" Aster screamed. "People are _staring_!"

"So?" Jaden suddenly skidded to a halt, causing Aster to slam into his back. "Here we are! 'Sup, Bob?" he addressed the security guard.

"Hey there, Jay!" the security guard boomed. Aster made a mental note to fire that guy. "He's still there!"

"Great!" Jaden grinned. _How is he happy __all the time__?_ Aster frowned. _It's seriously __not__natural!_

"Narcissus!" Jaden cried. "I got him!"

Aster's eyes widened. _Narcissus? No, surely not_…

Jaden shoved Aster through the door, following after him. "See? Told you I knew him!"

Aster stared up at the man, Narcissus, before him; he looked exactly like he had ten years ago. "D-dad?" he whimpered.

"Aster…" Narcissus stared back, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "My son…"

"You-you're back…" Aster whispered, tears running down his face. "But…I thought…"

Aster's father bent down before him, so that they were at eye level. "One minute, I was inside Plasma, the next, I was out on the outskirts of Domino. I didn't know where anything was. Then, I ran into this young man over there." He gestured to Jaden. "He said his spirit 'had a talk' with Plasma and convinced it to let me, and everyone else trapped, go. Then, I told him who I was and he brought me here. He told me he knew you; I guess he wasn't lying."

"Jaden…" Aster turned around. "Thank you. I…I owe you…big time. This is the third time you've saved me."

Jaden started counting on his fingers, finally holding up four. "Three? I count two."

Aster smiled and chuckled; he always knew Jaden was bad at math…and counting, apparently. "One, you saved me from serving Sartorius, just cause he was my friend. Two, when I lost and you put my life before your key (and the fate of the world). And now this—three."

"Oh…yeah!" Jaden grinned. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make it up to me eventually."

Aster frowned. "Thanks a lot." He turned back to his father, who him into a hug. "Dad…"

"Son…"

Jaden sniffed, tearing up, and turned to Bob. "Isn't this the most touching thing you ever saw?"

"Suuure—if you're a sissy-boy." Bob crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I am NOT a sissy-boy!" Jaden squealed sissy-boy-ishly.

"So what—you're gender-confused?"

"Wait—what's 'gender' mean?"

"Make that just _plain_ confused."

_Yep_, Aster thought, still embracing his long-lost father. _That dude's definitely fired_. _And let's just say it's a good thing I owe that Slifer my life three times over_…_but I guess I owe him only twice, since I'm sparing him by not grabbing Bob's stick and beating the crap out of him this very second_…

GXGXGX

**So that's basically it. WK goes in Aster's deck and has a talk with Plasma, telling him to let everyone go. Than Jaden finds him and brings him to Aster.**

**BTW, I don't know if Aster's dad has a name or not, so I just picked a flower (like Aster) that sounded like a guy's name. :D**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
